A Plan is Risen
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Sequel to Captured. It's three weeks after the Walker and Skulker attack and Danny is feeling great-except for the fact that he has a very deep feeling that he shouldn't forget about it. The ending to that battle just didn't seem right. What's next?
1. Welcome back!

Hey second book! Yay! It's good because I was going to wait a week till I put it up. So start reading the story! I said now! Really! It's like you are stalking me because you won't get to the story! Stop it! Now! Aaand…Go read the story! Thank you!

**Three weeks later, Amity Park, 8:02 am-**

"Hey guys! What's up?" said Danny cheerfully. He opened his locker to grab his books.

"Hey Danny! Glad to see you nice and perky! And back at school! It's been kinda quiet without you around here." replied tucker.

"Yah. How's your right side feeling?" asked Sam.

"Great. And What's even better is that I haven't had to worry about Walker, Skulker, or any other ghost attacks. Well except the Box Ghost, but I just had to use the Fenton Thermos." said Danny. He got a serious look on his face. "Do you think they are going to leave me along now? You know. Walker and Skulker. I'm not too sure if they are. I don't think this is quite settled. What do you think?" Danny didn't want this to happen again. He didn't want to put them in any danger again. Especially when he can't help them.

"I wouldn't worry about it. If it's been three weeks all ready, I think it might still be a while until they try to attack again." said Tucker.

"Yah I guess your right." Danny closed his locker. "So what do you guys say we go to the Nasty Burger after school. Last time it didn't really work out too well. Oh yeah! Here Sam." Danny pulled out a small box wrapped in black gift wrap and green ribbon. "I didn't get you anything on our anniversary and haven't been able to leave the house so…"

"Aww. Thanks Danny." She opened the box to reveal a skull locket. She opened it up to see a picture of her and Danny and a picture of her, Tucker and Danny. "Thank you soo much Danny! I love it!" she put it around her neck and gave Danny a hug and a kiss.

"Here, Tucker I didn't want you to feel left out so here you go." Danny gave him a small box wrapped in green gift wrap and orange ribbon. Tucker unwrapped it to reveal a PDA with a case that had a picture of him, Danny and Sam.

"Cool! Thanks Danny!" he stuck it in his pocket, put his old one in his backpack, and stuck the backpack in his locker.

B-b-b-brrrriiiiiiinnnnnggggg

"Oh there's the bell. See ya guys later!" Danny waved over his shoulder as he ran to class as he hoped that Sam and Tucker kept the locket and PDA with them at all times.

**One day ago, Ghost Zone, 6:28**

The dark, mysterious figure floated to the door of the large castle. It still hadn't been fixed since the great battle. It took out a large helmet, designed to control one's mind. The figure then floated down to the ground and walked through the giant metal doors.

The dark figure took out a round, glowing, green ring and a skull key. He approached what appeared to be a very large coffin. He put the key into the lock, turned it and the moment the door opened put the helmet on the head of the body inside. He stuck the ring on the body's finger and the body awakened.

The figure took out a picture and gave it to the other ghost (the body in the coffin). "Capture Danny Phantom's friends and families so that I may collect the supplies I need without him knowing I am here. And keep him busy."

"Yes, master." said the Ghost.

So how is the first chapter to the second book? Huh? Huh? Huh? Obviously everybody knows who the other ghost is. But if not, give me some guesses! Lot's of suspense huh? I bet you wanna know why Danny wants them to keep the presents on them at all times don't ya? Well you'll find out eventually! Don't forget to read and review!


	2. Calling for Help

I am so excited that I have written a story! I've been wanting to become an author but that wouldn't work out too well because there would be too much dialogue and not enough story so…..anyways…On with the story!

After school, Casper High, Amity Park, 3:34-

As Danny wandered to the doors of the school he wondered where Sam and Tucker were. He pulled out his phone and called Tucker...no answer. Nothing to worry about he was probably trying to get a girls' attention. Sam next...no answer. Well um...Maybe she was busy with a 'Save the something' thing. He then called Jazz-just in case...no answer. Maybe she was studying? Danny was getting really worried. It wasn't like any of them to not answer because normally a call could mean danger. When he tried to call his parents he knew something was wrong. He transformed into Danny Phantom and hurried towards Fenton Works. He entered to find it quiet and empty.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz? Sam? Tucker?" he called. No answer. He looked over to his right and saw a glowing green rock with carvings in it. It was a rock from the Ghost Zone. He examined it closely. The words read:

_Phantom, I have captured your friends and family. If you want them to be returned safely you shall hand yourself over so that I may take my revenge. King Pariah Dark._

"Oh no..." Danny dropped the rock and phased through the floor into the lab. He grabbed some weapons and the key to the Specter Speeder. As he hopped in he realized he couldn't do this alone. He grabbed his phone and entered in a number. She was his only hope to save them. The phone rang, and rang, and rang. Was there going to be no answer? Just as he was about to lose hope and hang up there was a voice at the other end.

_Hello?_

"Valerie! Thank goodness you answered!"

_Oh, hey Danny! What's up?_

"No time to explain. I need you over here right away-Oh yeah! don't forget to bring your ghost gear."

_Danny what's goi-_

"I'll explain when you get here! Bye!"

_Bu-_

Danny hung up the phone and got some more weapons and got into the Specter Speeder to see if the scanner could pick them up. He turned on vehicle on, pressed the button, and looked expectantly at the scanner. Nothing. Somebody had disconnected it-Pariah._ As soon as I get my hands on him and save Mom, Dad, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam, he's gonna pay._ Danny thought to himself. He got some tools and tried to make an attempt to fix the scanner.

Valerie's house, Amity Park, 3:42-

"Who was that Valerie?" asked Valerie's dad, Damon.

"Danny. Something's wrong. I have to go see him." she grabbed her weapons, trying to hide them from her dad.

"Be careful. And don't miss your curfew. You've been missing it quite alot lately-Have you been ghost hunting again?" Damon asked.

"Of course not Dad." Valerie lied. "Well I have to go now Dad! Bye!" Valerie ran out the door and looked back to make sure her dad didn't see anything. She changed into her ghost hunting suit, and started heading to Fenton Works.

10 minutes later-

Valerie knocked at the door of Fenton Works. A transparent head poked through the door. "Aahhh! Danny!" Danny noticed Valerie was the one who knocked, grabbed her hand and phased her through the door.

"Come on! We don't have much time!" Danny said leading her to the lab where the Specter Speeder sat waiting.

Valerie pulled her hand out of Danny's and stopped. "Danny calm down! I can't help you when you won't tell me what the problem is!"

Danny took a deep breathe and started to explain, not taking a breathe. "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, and Dad-are-missing-because-King-he's not really a king anymore-Pariah-Dark-kidnapped-them-and-he-won't-release-them-unless-I-hand-myself-over-to-him-so-that-he-can-take-his revenge." He let out his breathe heavily, looked up at Valerie and said in a more calm voice. "Can you help me? Your my only hope."

Valerie knew what she had to do. She looked at Danny and saw sad, pleading eyes. "Of course. Let's go." They ran down to the lab, got into the Specter Speeder and sped into the Ghost Zone.

So what did you think of chapter two? Please review!


	3. An Explanation

Woo hoo! Another chapter! I still have I-have-a-Life Flu but I'm not suffering from it-I'm loving it! On with the story! And…Action!

**Right inside the Ghost Zone,3:59-**

As Danny steered the ship off to the side onto a rock he rummaged through a backpack.

"Danny, what are you looking for?" asked Valerie, peering over his shoulder, into the backpack.

Danny pulled out two computer chip looking things. "These. I got matching ones put into Tucker's new PDA and Sam's locket. They don't know about them, but I put them in there so that if anything ever happened I would be able to find them." Danny put them into a machine and waited a moment. The small machine made a whirring noise and started beeping. When it stopped beeping two dots appeared on a screen of a PDA sitting there on the dashboard, which was plugged into the machine.

"I thought you knew where this Pariah Dark guy was. And what is our plan once we get there?" Valerie asked.

"While you go and get Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my mom, and my dad, I'm going to distract Pariah. You bring them to the Specter Speeder and if anything happens to me, then just go. I'll be fine." Danny said. This was going to be hard. He had just barely beat him last time and that was with the enhancement of the Ecto-Skeloten.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Valerie inquired.

"Do you remember the big dome incident? The one with Vlad and me? We were fighting off the Fright Night, Pariah, and his Skeletal army." Danny asked nervously. He knew where this was going. Once she heard that she wouldn't let him fight him off so easily alone.

"What? That stone-faced freak? Danny, you can't be serious! You can't fight him alone! I can't let you do that!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Valerie. I have to. If anything ever happened to any of you guys, I-I," Danny looked down at his feet. " I couldn't live with myself. It would be my fault. No. I can't let you fight with me. The moment you are all in the Speeder, go. I'll follow as fast as I can. I promise." Danny looked back up at Valerie. "Will you promise to get them and you out of the Ghost Zone safely?" Danny pleaded.

Valerie looked at Danny, knowing that she had to promise. If she didn't he would make her. She took a deep breath. "I promise."

Danny nodded and grabbed the controls. "Let's do this." He wasn't quite ready to fight Pariah, but he would always be ready to save his family.(Danny considers Sam and Tucker part of the family because of how close they were.) He powered up the Specter Speeder and they sped towards Pariah's Keep.

Sorry if this one stinks. I am okay at beginnings and really good at endings but stink at middles…so…yeah…review so that I know how I am getting at my middles! I need to improve! And sorry it was so short. This story might be shorter than the first because I'm pretty sure there will be at least a four book series.


	4. Tracking

Yay! Another chapter! Woot woot! I have been having another case of Writer's block. I got over my other illnesses but this one keeps coming back! So if this stinks, take it easy on me. I promise the ending of the story will be great!

**Pariah's Keep, Ghost Zone, 5:01-**

Sam opened her eyes slowly. She sat up to find herself in a large ghost energy powered sphere.

"Sam are you OK?" asked Tucker. Sam turned to see she wasn't alone. Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were all sitting there also.

"Yah, I think so. Where are we?" Sam replied.

"We're at Pariah's Keep. He kidnapped us. I don't know why, but he did. I think he's being mind-controlled." Tucker responded. All of a sudden they heard a beeping sound.

"What's that?" Maddie asked looking around. They looked all over. Jazz's gaze landed on Sam's locket.

"Uhh, Sam, I think your locket is doing it." she pointed at Sam's locket. Everybody looked at it to notice that it had a red beeping circle flashing on the front. Jazz looked at Tucker. "Your PDA is flashing too." she said pointing at his flashing pocket.

"What the?" said Tucker and Sam together. Sam took off her locket and Tucker took out his PDA. They all examined the items closely.

"Where did you get them?" asked Maddie and Jack. Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"We got them from Danny. Today. Tucker do you think that you could scan my locket to see what's going on?" Sam said.

"Sure. I'll try." He scanned Sam's locket. "Well that explains it. There's a tracking device right about," he grabbed the locket and tinkered with it a moment. He pulled out a small chip that was jammed behind the picture of Sam and Danny. "There. Danny got tracking devices put into these. Or somebody else did. I wonder why."

"Maybe he did it so that if anything happened, he would be able to find you guys. He gave me a bracelet but I never got the chance to put it on." Jazz said.

"Danny gave me a new pair of goggles, but I never put them on." Maddie said.

"He gave me a utility belt, but I didn't get the chance to put it on." said Jack.

"He apparently gave us all something that we would use and keep with us so that he knew he could find us. Sam and Tucker were the only ones that got the chance to put them on them and in their pockets." concluded Jazz.

"Well at least we know they work." said Sam gratefully pointing at the Specter Speeder flying towards them in the distance.

**Right outside Pariah's Keep, Ghost Zone, 5:06-**

They were coming up on Pariah's Keep and Danny was getting more nervous by the second. He was also getting madder at Pariah. He was furious at the fact that he was using his friends and family to catch him.

"Danny, are you alright?" Valerie said interrupting his thoughts. She must've seen the mixed emotions on his face.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah.. I'm fine. Are you ready?" Danny said, snapping back to his senses.

Valerie switched into her ghost hunting suit. "Yep. You sure you'll be OK fighting him by yourself? And how am I going to free them?" Valerie asked.

Danny took out the Maddie Modulator and handed it to her. "The Maddie Modulator. It should make it to where nothing can come into the trap, instead of nothing coming out, so they will be able to come out. And don't forget your promise. The moment you have all of them in the Specter Speeder, get out of here. I'll be fine." Danny said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Valerie said. Danny flew out behind a rock and thought for a moment. He concentrated hard and there was a big flash. Next thing he knew there was three of him_. Dang it. One less than I planned but this will do I guess._ Danny thought to himself. He turned towards the Specter Speeder and gave Valerie a thumbs up. They were ready-or at least he hoped.

And so ends chapter four. I could really use some more reviews please! And about Danny giving Jack the utility belt, it was the only thing I could think of that Jack could have with him all of the time.


	5. Losing Danny

Hey everybody! I am on a roll now! Still a hint of Writer's Block, but I'm fighting it off! Nothing can stoop me! Except for life…that can stop me-but life is good! Enjoy chapter 5!

**Pariah's Keep, Ghost Zone, 5:11-**

As Danny crept secretly towards Pariah, Valerie flew the Specter Speeder towards the ghost energy powered sphere. She took out the Maddie Modulator and opened the window, pointing it at the trap.

"Valerie? What are you doing?" Tucker asked. Of course he didn't know what this weapon was or what it was.

"She's going to make it to where we can get out. Where's Danny?" replied Sam. Valerie pointed over at Pariah. Right behind him, Danny was coming up on him.

"He's going to keep him busy. I have to get you guys out of here." Valerie said. She saw the look on their faces. " I don't like the plan anymore than you do. But I promised." Valerie turned on the Maddie Modulator. It penetrated the trap bit by bit. "This might take a little while."

***transition to Danny***

Danny crept towards Pariah. Right as Pariah noticed Valerie he started to get up.

"Not so fast, Dark!" Danny and his two copies said together. Pariah turned around to see Danny. "You messed with my family, and that was _not_ a good idea." Danny and his copies surrounded Pariah and started flying lightning fast around him to confuse him. _I wish I had more of me for this. Why can't I get this stupid copy thing down? _Danny thought to himself. Danny slowed down to realize it hadn't done anything at all. _Uh Oh… this can't be good. _He hurried his copies toward him. He heard a noise coming from the Fenton Phones he was wearing.

_Danny? Do you hear me? _

Valerie. Yah I hear you. What's the matter?

_Tucker said that they think Pariah's being mind controlled._

By who?

_They don't know. Tucker had scanned him with some difficulty, and it came up with a mind-controlling device._

All right. Thanks for the tip.

_No problem. Danny watch out! _

Danny looked at Pariah to see three ecto blasts coming out of his hands. One coming right at him and two others shooting at two large rocks. The one hit him and the others bounced off the rocks hit his copies, blasting all of them back together.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH! Danny screamed as the copies and himself were merged back together. His Fenton Phone dropped out of his ear, deep into the Ghost Zone as he heard Valerie call his name. As he looked up trying to gather his surroundings, another blast came flying towards him. He slammed into the castle wall and started dropping to the floor. But before he could reach the ground, Pariah grabbed him by the wrist and threw him towards the opposite wall. He slammed into the wall, face down, and as he fell to the ground once more, Pariah grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the ground. Danny got up onto his hands and knees, shaking all over. "Too much. Can't-do-this. Must-save-them" He muttered as he got up slowly. Danny floated up in front of him and got ready to blast an ice beam at him when Pariah grabbed him by the throat and threw him towards a large floating boulder. Danny hit the rock, and started to fall into nothingness. As he fell his hand caught on a sharp edge, tearing a glove off of his hand.

"Daaaaannnnyyyy!" screamed a voice. For Danny, everything went black.

Yah I gave you the most cliffiest cliffhanger of all! More reviews! You are inspiring me!


	6. Gone

Another chapter today. I don't have much to say, so…Enjoy the story!

**Close to Pariah's Keep, Ghost Zone, 7:15 pm-**

"Danny! Can you hear me? Danny! Come in Danny!" Sam said frantically into the Fenton Phones. "Have you gotten a hold of his cell yet Tucker?"

"If I had I would've told you and you would've talked to him. Sam, the only thing we've been able to find of Danny is his glove caught on the edge of a rock. As much as I hate to say it," Tucker said, taking a breath, "chances are we might not find Dann-"

"No! We keep looking! He has to be around here somewhere! Mr. Fenton, have you been able to fix the scanner yet? And where do you think Pariah went?" Sam interrupted Tucker.

"No. There are a couple pieces missing, so I can't fix it." Jack replied. Nobody felt like answering the second question.

"If only Danny had something to track him." said Maddie, mostly to herself, but out loud.

"Yah…" said Jazz. "I hope he's OK." said Jazz. Everybody looked down, tears welling up in their eyes.

Sam looked up as she brushed the tears away. "Come on. Let's keep looking. Maybe he's OK and probably went to go find us, or as Valerie said he said, he went back to the Fenton Portal to get back to Earth." everybody nodded at this positive attitude Sam was trying to show, and they flew off to look somewhere else.

**Somewhere below Pariah's Keep, Ghost Zone, same time-**

As Danny's eyes fluttered open slowly he wondered if he was alive-or at least still _half_ human as always. He sat up painfully to see he had phased into the ground of the Ghost Zone. He put a bare hand up to his face. He looked at his bare hand to remember that his suit had ripped. Other than that everything was so blurry. He got up and started floating up to what he thought was Pariah's Keep. He swiveled in the air, taking a moment to regain his balance. He continued up to the large floating island and landed. He looked around and saw that Pariah had somehow gotten trapped back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. _Weird. _Danny thought.

Danny changed into Danny Fenton to conserve his energy. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He dialed Tucker's PDA number and waited. _Answer, please answer. _He thought.

_Hello?_ said a voice at the other end. _Thank goodness. _Danny thought. He started to talk in a weak voice.

Tucker?

_Danny is that you?_

Yes. Tucker where are you?

There was rustling at the other end.

_Danny? Danny are you alright? Where are you? _

Sam? I'm at Pariah's Keep. I'm a little weak, but fine.

_Pariah's Keep? Where's Pariah?_

I think he's locked back up. Weird huh?

_Danny we'll be there as soon as we can! Stay on the phone!_

Danny started to answer that he would stay on the phone when he heard something moving behind him. He turned around and gasped. He was looking straight at a pink ecto beam. Danny dropped the phone to the ground.

"Well hello there, Daniel." There was a big flash, and once again, everything went black.

Cliffy! Yah that's the end of Story two, and yes I know it was short, but there will be at least two more to the series. Reviews are highly appreciated!


End file.
